De nuevo feliz
by EarisuStrife
Summary: Final fantasy 7 Advent Children: Cloud no puede dejar de pensar en que Aeris murió por su culpa pero, ¿ que ocurriria si pudiera volver a verla y pedirle perdón?


**De nuevo feliz**

El chico caminaba lentamente, bajo la lluvia. No parecía importarle el hecho de estar bajo un cielo tormentoso una fria noche de invierno, caminando en mitad de la nada, él solo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. La lluvia golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo, y finas gotas de agua surcaban el rostro del muchacho, gotas que le resbalaban por la frente, la boca, la barbilla,…pero Cloud Strife, aquel Soldado legendario que consiguió por fin ser conocido mundialmente como " el hombre que salvó la tierra ", el " hombre que derrotó al Gran Sefirot", ese Cloud Strife…tenía la mente en otra parte: no veía ni la lluvia, ni el paisaje a su alrededor; no veía ni las casas de Midgar, ni los bares,..nada . Tan solo seguía hacia delante. Pensando. En ella. Siempre.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del joven, y entonces pareció darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba realmente, pareció ver al fin aquel paisaje frio, porque de un gésto rápido se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara. Aunque después se detuvo. ¿ qué importaba?

Se paró de golpe, mientras la tormenta proseguía. Solo, parado en la ciudad de Midgar, el chico cerró los ojos. Intentó no pensar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba tan solo podía pensar en una cosa,. .mejor dicho, en una persona. En ella. Siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza, abriendo los ojos rápidamente, creyendo que asi podría olvidar, pero se sintió furioso al ver que no lo conseguía. Sabía que lo mejor sería distraerse, quizás hablando con alguien…pero¿ con quién? Ella no estaba.

De estar frustrado, el chico se sintió furioso, y al mismo tiempo, parecío como si el tiempo le siguiera el estado de ánimo, pues se puso a llover mucho más fuerte. Cloud , alzó los ojos al cielo del cual caía tan estrepitosa tormenta, pero no se inmutó. Más bien, agradeció aquella lluvia tan fuerte azotándole el rostro, ese viento agitándole el pelo enmarañado…logró sentir que su furia disminuía..y al tiempo la tormenta iba cesando, poco a poco, hasta que se convirtió en un débil susurro compuesto por finas gotas de lluvia.

Entonces Cloud, se sintió aliviado, ya no estaba furioso, por un momento pensó en volver al hospicio para hablar con Tifa, volver a ver a los niños…

Los niños…Marlene, Denzel…

Denzel...el niño enfermo…..Cloud frunció el ceño. Apartó la idea de su mente para volver a concentrarse en en los demás habitantes que conformaban el hogar…

" P odría ir a verlos, hace tiempo que no veo a Tifa…más tiempo hace que no veo a Barret, despues de todo. Y a Cid…Red 13…me pregunto cómo estarán,…no estaría mal volver a verlos a todos.

" un momento…ella…."

Cloud sintió cómo su mundo se venía abajo. Recordó que ella no estaría…estarían los demás, pero no ella. Y todo por su culpa.

" ellos están bien…cada uno tiene su vida, no necesito su compañía…no necesito verlos recordando viejos tiempos….tiempos con ella…"

De pronto Cloud sintió cómo sus ojos se volvían ardientes, intentó pensar en otra cosa para no llorar…

" y los niños están bien. Tifa está con ellos…Tifa…"

Se quedó pensativo. Las lágrimas desaparecieron.

" ella está bien, tiene su bar, tiene a Marlene…no me necesita, …ni ella ni nadie. Sólo alguien me necesitó una vez…y la fallé….la dejé…morir…

La lluvia de nuevo volvió a reinar en medio de la calma. El joven apretó fuertemente los puños, intentando descargar de nuevo su furia…se sentía tan poca cosa; no había sido capaz de defenderla a ella…a ella!

" no sirvo para nada…no sirvo…."

Cloud miró a su alrededor: no había nadie. Todo el mundo se encontraba en sus casas, probablemente…todos menos el. No le gustaría encontrarse en su casa, cómodamente, charlando con aquellos que habían sido sus amigos…no sin ella.

Desesperado, al ver que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica, Cloud se puso a caminar de nuevo bajo la lluvia, sin rumbo fijo. Tan solo quería no pensar. Avanzando, en medio de la oscuridad, fue dejando atrás comercios y casas, bares y bazares, tiendas

y mercados…mercados...el " Mercado Muro".

Casi sin saber porqué, el chico se encontró a si mismo en el lugar donde se celebraba aquel famoso mercado…

" _¡ tienes que andar con más garbo, asi señorita Cloud!"_

De nuevo los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de cuando había estado con ella en aquel lugar, poco después de conocerse.

El lugar en esos momentos se hayaba desierto, pero el chico siguió quieto, mirando el sitio donde habían estado…tanto tiempo atrás...hacía más de dos años..

Cloud prosiguió su camino, y cada paso que daba, era un esfuerzo para él, pues todo le recordaba a ella: una piedra tirada en mitad del sendero, una casa que dejaba a su paso, un bar,…todo. Era insoportable. Decidió avanzar más deprisa. Y...entonces..casi sin darse cuenta vió que había llegado a su hogar: su hogar, la iglesia abandonada en los suburbios del sector 5, la iglesia que tanto le gustaba a Aeris…sin tiempo que perder, empujó la gran puerta y penetró en la iglesia: había sido restaurada, el techo había sido renovado, pero el macizo de flores seguía igual: las mismas flores olorosas en medio de la pequeña iglesia, las flores que Aeris tanto había amado...Cloud sonrió, no sabía porqué pero en aquel lugar era en el único sitio en que sus recuerdos de Aeris cobraban significado: sin dejar de sonreir, se acercó al macizo de flores y se arrodilló en frente de él.

" _me encanta éste lugar, Cloud. Es un lugar sagrado_"- recordó las palabras de Aeris

me alegra, Aeris..- susurró Cloud en voz alta.

Y entonces , se acomodó al lado del macizo y tomó una pequeña flor entre sus dedos.

" me recuerda a ti, Aeris...parece tan frágil,..pero es tan fuerte…parece que necesita de la compañía de otras flores, como tu de otras personas, pero en solitario es aun más bella y más poderosa…

Y de pronto se paró en seco: ella ya no estaba...de que servía hablar a alguien que ya no existía¿ de que servía recordar?

Incorporándose rápidamente, con la flor en la mano , cruzó la iglesia corriendo y salió al exterior, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero a el no le importaba.

" un momento...ella me dijo que volvería.."

Cloud se enjugó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas recordando aquellas palabras…

"¿ dónde estás?- gritó en voz alta, mirando el cielo encapotado.

" dónde…dónde estarás ahora...porqué no vienes a verme,...porqué?

El chico se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, aún se encontraba a las puertas de la iglesia…sintió cansancio de pronto, se sentía muy cansado...en el suelo, casi tumbado, volvió a hablar a la nada:

" Aeris, yo estoy aquí…te estoy esperando…por favor, vuelve,…me dijiste que volverías, necesito que vuelvas,…vuelve…vuelve…

Concentrándose en su deseo, el chico permaneció sin moverse durante varios minutos, recordando a la joven. Sus risas, sus palabras, …mentalmente deseaba volver a estar con ella, deseaba que volviera a su lado…y así , en esa misma postura, con la lluvia cayendo sobre él, deseó el chico estar con Aeris. Era lo único que quería...y creía que deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas lograría el milagro…

-¿ Cloud?

El chico alzó la cabeza rápidamente, no vio a nadie…tan solo oyó una voz… y al mirar el paisaje cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ya no llovía, hacia un sol radiante y ya no se encontraba en Midgar, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba en un campo de flores, un inmenso campo de flores , lleno de flores como las que cultibaba Aeris en la iglesia, las mismas pequeñas y amarillas flores. El chico quiso saber dónde se encontraba y de dónde provenía la voz. Entonces, sintió como alguien le cojía la mano derecha...su corazón latió a más de 1000. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que era ella. ¡ Era ella!

Se quedó paralizado en su sitio, no sabiendo qué hacer…y entonces, decidió hablar con ella, explicarle como se sentía,..pero antes de poder abrir la boca, ella habló primero:

" has venido,..al final has venido…."

El chico sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba con ella, era su oportunidad de decirle esas cosas que creía no poder decirle jamás.

-" Aeris…yo…lo siento…."

Se sorprendió a mi mismo con esas palabras, fue la primera idea que le vino a la cabeza, necesitaba que ella supiera lo arrepentido que estaba…

-" ¿ eh?- ella tambien pareció sorprenderse.

-" necesito que me perdones Aeris…"

-" yo nunca te he culpado…"- la chica habló con dulzura,…

-" pero te dejé morir…"- Cloud de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón…le había fallado…

-" no fue tu culpa ;...Cloud…¿ por qué estás aquí?- la chica hablaba dulcemente, intentado hacerle ver que no le echaba nada en cara.

-" necesitaba encontrarte, verte, hablar contigo,..Aeris lo siento, siento tanto haberte dejado morir...- el joven sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, cómo su corazón se oprimía bajo su pecho...- siento tanto no haberte protegido…no puedo perdonarme…

-" entonces no deberías estar aquí"

El chico lentamente se giró, intentando mirar a Aeris, ..pero al volverse, se vió de nuevo en mitad de Midgar, sobre el asfalto, llorando con dolor. Había sido todo tan rápido,..hacía poco estaba con Aeris en un campo de flores y ahora de nuevo volvía a estar en la triste Midgar. La lluvia no había cesado…incorporándose con lentitud, Cloud recordó las palabras de Aeris…

" debes perdonarte a ti mismo…yo te perdono…"

El chico esbozó una débil sonrisa, bastante triste…¡ ella le perdonaba¡ había estado con ella¿Pero cómo lo había conseguido?

De pronto, una tos se apoderó de él...se sentía cansado…débil…sabía que no debería encontrarse bajo aquella lluvia, no en su estado.. Geostigma era una enfermedad que debría ser tratada con cuidado, pero Cloud pasaba de todos esos cuidados que Tifa había querido proporcionarle…aún tosiendo, intentó preguntarse cómo volver a aquel lugar. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no sabía volver…

…¿ Aeris?- llamó Cloud, con voz débil…

Echó a andar, llamándola, intentando encontrarla.

" Aeris, quiero volver a verte…quiero que sepas que …agradezo que me perdones, significa mucho para mi.."- al tiempo que decía esto, miraba el cielo, intentado asi transmitir sus sentimientos a aquella joven que tanto echaba de menos.

" necesito que sepas tantas cosas aún…pero me encuentro mejor…te he visto...soy más feliz…quiero volver a verte...por favor…quiero volver a ese lugar…pero no se cómo..

Sintió de nuevo brotar lágrimas calientes de sus ojos, sintió como le recorrian las mejillas…

" Aeris…- de nuevo tosió, más fuerte aún, se encontraba cada vez peor, pero a la vez, muy feliz de haber estado con ella…sabía que si lo había logrado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo, ..al menos ahora sabía que misteriosamente, podía teletransportarse a donde ella se encontraba…

Con su débil sonrisa iluminandole el rostro, y la flor en la mano, siguió caminado por la ciudad de Midgar, intentando volver a aquel lugar misterioso. La tos le impedía avanzar con rapidez, se sentía muy debil de pronto, tenía las manos congeladas y la frente ardiendo, sabía que lo correcto sería volver a casa pero decidió seguir buscándola a ella...quería estar con ella, en aquel campo de flores…

De pronto, el chico, cayó al suelo, muy débil, pero no le importó, siguió sonriendo..sabía que ahora ella volvería a lleverle a ese extraño lugar…intentó arrastrarse , pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes, por lo que se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad, deseando volver a aquel sitio…cerrando los ojos, deseando volver con ella, la fiebre sufrió, la tos le alcanzó de nuevo, estaba muy enfermo pero el no se daba cuenta…

" Aeris…llévame contigo…."- susurró débilmente con gran esfuerzo.

Y al volver a abrir los ojos, se vio de nuevo en aquel maravilloso lugar, lleno de flores y donde el sol brillaba con energia. El joven se sentía de nuevo llena de vida, ya no tosía, ni tenía frío, estaba lleno de felicidad…volvió a sentir que alguien le tocaba pero no se giró..tan sólo dijo feliz:

" Aeris…he vuelto…."

" lo se, Cloud"- la voz de la chica era tan dulce como de costumbre…

Aeris…- el chico estaba tan contento en compañía de la joven, sonrió ampliamente, sintiendose dichoso, afortunado...no se daba cuenta de que él seguía tumbado en las calles de Midgar, bajo aquella demoledora lluvia, no se daba cuenta de que sufría alucinaciones por causa de la fiebre, no se percataba que aquel lugar no era real, que él no estaba ahí, tan solo estaba su subconsciente...no realizaba que ella,..Aeris..no hablaba pues...estaba muerta….

Cloud…gracias por venir...- Cloud creía oir esas palabras, pero era en realidad eran palabras que él mismo inventaba, era precisamente lo que él necesitaba oir..

gracias a ti, Aeris..te he buscado y al final te he encontrado..estamos juntos! Y…cómo quisiera que volvieras a estar conmigo, como me gustaria volver al Gold Saucer a montar en las atracciones como la vez anterior, no sabes cómo me gustaría llevarte a dar una vuelta en Viento Fuerte, solos los dos…no sabes…- en su propio subconsciente, el chico expresaba todo lo que sentía, todo aquello que querría que ella supiera pero…que no iba a saber nunca esa chica…nunca.

La chica no contestó,..Cloud prosiguió, cada vez más feliz en ese mundo creado por su imaginación,..pero cada vez más débil en el mundo real, tirado en el suelo, tosiendo, viendo visiones debido a su fuerte fiebre…

" gracias por perdonarme, Aeris. Ahora yo tambien me perdono..puedo estar contento, seguiré adelante, viviré por ti, pensaré siempre en ti..y cada vez que lo desee vendré a visitarte, y pasearemos juntos por este campo.Es la tierra prometida..¿verdad? asi es exactamente como me la imaginaba..lleno de flores..tus flores preferidas…y a partir de ahora no me sentire solo, o triste,.porque se que estaras aquí, esperandome..y ahora puedo volver a tener una vida normal..sabes? buscaré un trabajo...si, eso es lo que haré...y volveré a ver a los otros…a todos.. a Barret, Cid..incluso a Vincent.porque se que tu estaras aquí...porque se….que….

La fiebre aumentó notablemente, tanto que incluso el chico volvió a la realidad bruscamente…la lluvia seguía..apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos..pero seguía sonriendo…y tras un momento de lucidez, el chico volvió a su mundo imaginario...prosiguió, aunque con dificultad..

" Aeris…yo…soy feliz de estar..aqui...he podido decirte todo...lo que siento….gracias, ..Aeris…quiero verte tu rostro….quiero abrazarte,…

El chico se giró , sin dejar de sonreir...estaba listo para ver el rostro de Aeris, listo para abrazarla,..para verla, sentirla..se dio la vuelta…y …al fin la vió…

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvía había cesado…el cielo aún estaba gris, pero ya no llovía…habitantes de la gran ciudad de Midgar, recorrian las calles de la misma, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestar mucha atención a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor…algunos eran niños que, felices, corrian en grupo, ..otros eran ancianos , otros adultos. Pero había algo que llamó la atención a todos los habitantes de la gran ciudad aquella mañana…porque,.. al llegar al área donde se encontraba un sendero,…un joven yacía inmovil…sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña flor de color amarillo, aún estaba húmeda…la gente que veía al joven , suspiraba diciendo:

" pobre…otro herido de Geostigma…debió morir solo bajo la lluvia…que triste…"

El chico, efectivamente, había muerto solo…pero había algo que ninguno de los viajeros que vieron al muchacho se percataron: el chico sonreía.Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro helado..una sonrisa sincera,..una extraña sonrisa …había muerto sonriendo, había abandonado la vida sintiéndose perdonado..ya no se sentía culpable.Al fin era libre…y,..lo que nunca supo nadie, fue, que el momento de locura que había tenido el joven mientras agonizaba, ese momento en el que la fiebre le había hecho delirar, había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida…había estado con aquella a la que amaba…había hablado con ella….se había despedido de ella…asi, lo que nunca supo nadie fue que ahora, iba aser más feliz en muerte, de lo que nunca podría haber sido en vida,..porque su razón de vivir era Aeris…y a Aeris la había perdido ya hacía mucho …demasiado…tiempo..

Fin

By Daga15

**nota de la autora**: que os ha parecido? realmente, me gustab bastante como ha quedado, queria hacer algo trágico, me parece que lo he logrado...jeje, bueno, si podeis dejarme reviews please


End file.
